Oscuridad protectora
by Rebeka-KH
Summary: Sora está exshausto después de una horrible pesadilla donde su yo oscuro quiere herir a Kairi, de quien está enamorado pero nunca reveló sus sentimientos. Gracias a una idea propuesta de su amigo Riku, Sora logrará olvidarse de sus malos ratos y poder confesar su amor por ella. Pero lo que no esperaba... era que su pesadilla se hiciera realidad... ONE-SHOT


Hola criaturitas .w. Aquí les traigo mi primer fic de Kingdom Hearts. Ultimamente me ha vuelto la obsesión con esta saga asi que creo que esa obsesión la provecharé al máximo xDDDD. Los sucesos ocurren después de lo de KH2, pero sin contar el final después de los créditos lulz, el tiempo se los dejó para vuestras mentes sexys -w-. Por favor disfruten de la lectura :D

_Oscuridad. Solo oscuridad. En cada rincón. El ambiente que se respiraba lo volvía loco y empezó a enloquecer. _

_-... ¿Sora?_

_Cuando escuchó aquella voz se giró y la vio a ella. Una esencia que emanaba luz total. Su corazón era muy tentador. Tenía ganas de poseerlo... solo para él. Lanzarse sobre ella y arrebatarle el corazón._

_En menos que dura un suspiro su cuerpo reaccionó y en un destello fugaz se precipitó sobre la indefensa chica listo para quitarle lo más preciado que poseía. Ella no pudo moverse, se le notaba el miedo en los ojos, paralizada totalmente. Solo pudo caer al suelo y ver como aquella criatura de ojos amarillos se acercaba velozmente hacia ella, lo que hizo que se escuchara un grito en la lejanía. _

Los ojos del pelicastaño se abrieron de par en par cuando ese grito sonó en su cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza y se frotó los ojos.

-Solo ha sido una pesadilla... -susurró.

Sora se aclaró más la vista y se quedó sentado en la cama. Ahora empezó a recordarlo. Ese sueño no fue para nada normal. Ahí estaba poseído por la oscuridad, con esa forma que tanto odiaba y que algunas veces salía en sus enfrentamientos contra los sincorazón o los incorpóreos. Esa forma que le recordaba mucho cuando se sacrificó por Kairi para devolverle el corazón, lo que provocó que él acabara convertido en un ser carente de sentimientos. Oh Kairi. Ella estaba en el sueño. Enseguida Sora empezó a sentirse muy mal por eso. Su forma oscura quería quitarle el corazón a Kairi. No, eso jamas iba a pasar. Él nunca la haría daño, bajo ningún concepto. Solo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla, nada más.

Se quedó unos minutos para relajarse y ya más calmado se levantó de la cama para iniciar la acción rutinaria de todos los días. Cuando ya estaba todo listo y su estómago estaba calmado por el desayuno salió de casa para ir directo hacia la playa.

Su hogar en Islas del Destino era sin lugar a dudas lo mejor. Siempre se respiraba la brisa de la playa y el sonido con el oleaje de las olas. Solo había pasado un tiempo desde que derrotó a Xemnas junto con su amigo Riku y todo volvió a la normalidad... salvo cuando aparecían algunos sincorazón o incorpóreos, pero ahora era todo más fácil.

Su mirada no quitaba la vista de la playa, tan clara y viva como de costumbre, como lo recordaba siempre de pequeño. Ahora lo importante era que estaba feliz en su hogar junto con sus amigos.

No se percató de la presencia de cierto chico de pelo plateado cuando este le agarró del cuello y empezaba a darle golpes en la cabeza.

-¡A-Ah Riku! -se quejó Sora, a lo que su amigo le soltó enseguida. El castaño se volteó para verle. -Menuda forma de saludar.

-Jaja, puede. Hacia tiempo que no lo hacía de esa manera.

-Sí ya...

Los dos chicos estallaron de la risa incapaces ya de controlarse. Luego de que al final se les acabaron, Sora volvió otra vez a pensar en el sueño que tuvo. Estaba claro que no podía sacarselo de la cabeza. Riku notó la actitud de su amigo y le miró extrañado.

-Ey ¿qué pasa?

-... N-Nada, tan solo pensaba.

-Sora -suspiró Riku-, te conozco desde hace muchos años y por esa cara diría que algo malo te pasa. Dímelo, así puede que te sientas mejor.

Sora miró por unos momentos a su amigo. En verdad era cierto, ya que ambos han sido amigos desde que eran pequeños y siempre les habían pasado cosas emocionantes... sobretodo cuando descubrieron que habían más mundos y finalmente acabaron por explorar todos esos mundos, en especial Sora y derrotando a los sincorazón. Ademas de que Riku también poseía oscuridad en su corazón. Le entendía muy bien aunque en su tiempo tuvo que enfrentarse a él, pero eso fue cosa del pasado.

El castaño suspiró y empezó a contarle a su amigo esa pesadilla que tuvo y explicando lo mal que se sentía. Cuando terminó, Riku cerró los ojos, meditando las palabras. Luego volvió la mirada a Sora.

-Comprendo como te sientes, y ambos sabemos que jamas le harías daño. Pero solo calmate, ha sido un mal sueño, nada más. Eso nunca pasará, así que no pienses más en eso.

-... Tienes razón. Aunque todavía me preocupa.

En eso, Riku tuvo una idea.

-Oye, ¿y por qué no quedas con ella?

-¡¿Q-Qué?!

Por poco Sora estuvo a punto de estallar de lo rojo que se había puesto al oír la propuesta de Riku.

-Creo que te vendría bien estar un rato con Kairi. Así estarás más calmado y de mejor humor.

Sora no sabía que responder. Kairi era su mejor amiga, bueno... más que eso. Le gustaba de verdad, pero nunca se atrevió a decirlo. No tuvo la valentía suficiente para decirle ni siquiera un "Me gustas". Podía enfrentarse contra cualquier monstruo o adversario... pero no a decirle a Kairi lo que sentía por ella. Riku sabía que su amigo le gustaba, eso es cierto. Y desde lo de Xemnas el chico no encontró la ocasión, después de todo lo que pasó para volverla a ver.

Sora respiró profundamente para calmarse y volvió a mirar a su amigo.

-Puede que sea buena idea...

Pero ¿a dónde podría llevarla? Ya tenían muy visto las islas. La opción que se le ocurrió fue en invitarla a ir a algún mundo con la ayuda de la nave Gumi. Sería perfecto. Sin vacilar, Sora llamó a Kairi preguntándole si iba a hacer algo por la tarde, a lo que ella le contestó que no. Cuando escuchó la idea de su amigo se animó mucho y aceptó. Sora se sintió feliz y ya le entraban mariposas en el estómago de la emoción. Iba a tener su primera cita con Kairi, aunque siempre estaban junto con Riku, pero eso no contaba por supuesto.

Sobre las 6 de la tarde Sora fue a buscar a Kairi a su casa. La chica se presentó lista y dándole una agradable sonrisa a Sora.

-Entonces... ¿qué lugar has pensado?

-Pues podemos ir a Villa Crepúsculo y dar un paseo por la ciudad.

-Suena fantástico. Es muy agradable estar en ese mundo.

Sora sonrió. Las cosas iban bien... excepto... que no lograba sacarse lo de la pesadilla de la cabeza. Le tenía muy preocupado. Kairi notó el estado de Sora y lo miró preocupada.

-Sora, ¿ocurre algo?

-¿Mmm? No, no es nada. Solo estaba pensando en una cosa personal.

Maldita sea. Tampoco le era incapaz de contarle el sueño que tuvo. En verdad no quería preocuparla. Ademas de que nunca le reveló su oscura transformación. Nunca. Le preocupaba el simple hecho de que al verle con ese aspecto, Kairi empezara a asustarse de él y con temor también de que no le quiera volver a ver. Se le hacía trizas el corazón al imaginarse eso. Bastante la preocupó cuando se transformó en un sincorazón para salvarla. Pero no, eso fue cosa del pesado, y lo de anoche... solo un sueño.

Usaron la nave, por cortesía de Donald y Goofy, y viajaron hacia Villa Crepúsculo. Cuando se presentaron en la ciudad vieron el ambiente que se respiraba: gente yendo y viniendo, comprando suvenirs... Decidieron primero dar una vuelta por todas las tiendas y por los lugares de la ciudad. Sora ya se había olvidado de lo preocupado que estaba hace unos momentos. Se divertía estando con Kairi y ella también, hasta estuvieron un rato con sus otros amigos Hayner, Pence y Olette, y comiendo helado de sal marina. Ya estaba el crepúsculo de la tarde. La última parada que hicieron fue la antigua mansión de la villa, donde tiempo atrás, Sora descubrió la entrada hacia el cuartel de la Organización XIII, lugar donde tenían secuestrada a Kairi y él junto con sus amigos fueron a rescatarla, y pudieron derrotar a Xemnas.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron por lo alrededores observando cada detalle. Kairi se acercó hasta su amigo.

-Sora, lo estoy pasando muy bien esta tarde contigo.

El pelicastaño volteó a mirarla.

-Yo también. Me alegra mucho de que lo disfrutes, aunque creo que es hora de marcharse, pronto se hará de noche.

-Tienes razón. Siempre podemos repetir.

Sora estaba hecho un lío por dentro. Vale, esta primera cita, por así decirlo, no está nada mal, pero tenía que decírselo. Tenía que decirle a Kairi lo que sentía por ella, lo mucho que la necesitaba a su lado. Estando por el bosque, que era el único obstáculo entre la ciudad y la mansión, Sora se paró, lo que hizo que Kairi le mirase a ver que pasaba.

-¿Sora?

-... Escucha Kairi. Q-quiero decirte algo.

Eso llamó más la atención de la chica y lo miró de frente.

-¿De qué se trata?

Sora tragó saliva disimuladamente para que Kairi no notara su nerviosismo, pero la voz del chico le empezó a temblar, preparándose para lo que estaba por venir.

-Veras. Quiero q-que sepas...

De repente ¡ZAS! Los dos jóvenes se vieron rodeados por una horda de sincorazón. Eran neosombras. Sora invocó su llave-espada y por reflejo Kairi se puso detrás de él.

-Kairi mantente cerca y no te separes.

La chica afirmó. Las neosombras avanzaron despacio y luego deprisa preparando sus ataques. Sora blandió la llave y se preparó también. Manteniendo la distancia para no apartarse demasiado de Kairi, iba derrotando uno por uno a los sincorazon presentes. Las neosombras no vacilaban a la hora de atacar y los acorralaban. Sora no veía la oportunidad para tomar a Kairi y salir corriendo. Eran muchos y la salida del bosque aún les quedaba lejos, solo podía acabar con ellos con precaución sin separarse de la chica. Aunque Kairi había combatido con pocos sincorazón, le faltaba experiencia y solo podía protegerse a la espalda de Sora.

El chico siguió blandiendo y asestando con la llave-espada, pero no percató de la presencia de un sincorazón cuando este atacó de lado provocando que Sora retrocediera por el impacto. De inmediato los sincorazón rodearon a Kairi. La chica no tenía escapatoria. Los sincorazón sentían su corazón lleno de luz. Sora pudo incorporarse y su expresión se vio horrorizada al ver como Kairi estaba a punto de... La chica dio un grito cuando uno de ellos se lanzó encima para atacarla.

-¡KAIRI NOOOO!

El grito de Sora acabó por transformarse en un llanto de ira. Oh no. Empezó a sentir la oscuridad dentro de él. Empezó a dominarlo. Sus manos se vieron envueltas por un aura de oscuridad, alzándose sobre su cuerpo. Su piel se volvió oscura como la misma noche junto con su ropa y su pelo, y sus ojos pasaron a ser amarillos por completo, dejando atrás ese azul cielo. Y ahí estaba él, Anti-Sora.

Kairi tenía los ojos cerrados incapaz de ver lo que se le venía encima, pero empezó a escuchar ruido y golpes... y luego silencio. Aún con miedo, comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos... para encontrarse con otro horror. Las neosombras habían desaparecido, pero en su lugar había algo más. Delante de ella estaba otro sincorazón, pero este era muy diferente. Aquel ser oscuro la observó con sus ojos amarillos sin expresión alguna, apoyándose sobre sus 4 extremidades. La criatura se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a ella. La chica miraba a todos lados. No estaba Sora por ninguna parte. Se imaginó lo peor, y volvió a mirar al sincorazón. Kairi no soportó su reflejo y rápidamente salió corriendo tratando de alejarse del monstruo, pero tan pronto como empezó a correr, el sincorazón se movió rápido ayudándose de sus brazos y piernas y la alcanzó enseguida. Kairi cayó al suelo, dando otro grito. Trató de arrastrarse para ponerse de pie y hacer otro intento, pero sintió la presencia del sincorazón. Este la agarró de los brazos y la volteó, dejándola boca arriba, obligándola a mirarle. La criatura se puso encima de modo que no pudiera escapar. Las lágrimas de la muchacha comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, y susurrando.

-Sora... por favor, ayúdame...

-**... Ka... i... ri...**

Kairi se sorprendió y se quedó mirando al sincorazón que tenía encima aún con miedo. ¿Acaso habló? Viéndolo más de cerca... se percató de que tenía más apariencia humana. Espera. No podía ser. Era igual que...

-... ¿Sora? ¿Eres... eres tú?

Aquel ser solo pudo asentir levemente. Era él de verdad. Pero... Kairi empezó a asustarse más. No podía creerse que Sora se volviera de nuevo un sincorazón, no, su corazón no podía creerlo. Sus lágrimas cayeron nuevamente, incapaz de controlar pequeños llantos.

-No... Sora... E-Eres un...

-**... No... No soy...**

Sora solo podía negar con la cabeza, dándole el mensaje de que no era un sincorazón a Kairi. El chico solo podía mirarla, incapaz de volver a su estado normal. Lo que pudo hacer fue apartar las manos del agarre que ejercía sobre Kairi y con cuidado acariciarle la mejilla. Kairi se estremeció ante el contacto, pero lo sentía cálido, suave. Lo miró a los ojos, tratando de ver más allá sobre esa maraña de oscuridad, buscando al chico de agradable sonrisa y poder ver sus ojos azul cielo. Sí, de alguna forma, a pesar de tener ese aspecto, sentía que por dentro aún era el Sora de siempre.

Sora se apartó un poco y Kairi pudo levantarse, pero se quedó sentada, aún mirándole. Sus lágrimas habían cesado. Con un poco de timidez, se acercó más hacia Sora, levantando los brazos, y suavemente lo rodeó en un agradable abrazo. El chico correspondió igual, quedando los dos abrazados. Sora sentía un pinchazo. Tenía miedo de herir a Kairi en ese estado, pero ese sentimiento se fue alejando conforme pasaban los segundos. Al sentir que no parecía que iba a hacerle daño, la chica miró de nuevo al chico, tratando de imaginarse al verdadero Sora. Este la estuvo mirando a través de sus ojos amarillos.

-Sora... ¿esto te ha pasado antes? ¿Lo de... estar así? -no se atrevía a decir "un sincorazón" aunque tuviera ese aspecto. Él solo asintió de nuevo. -¿Por qué lo ocultaste?

-**No... no quería... que tuvieras miedo... de mi.**

Kairi sonrió débilmente acariciándole el rostro.

-No... No estoy asustada... bueno, tal vez un poco por verte de esta manera -la chica rió por la bajo para que la tensión en el ambiente no se hiciera demasiado incomoda -, pero... aunque seas así por fuera, sé de sobra que por dentro sigues siendo el Sora que yo conozco. Eso es lo que importa.

La chica le ofreció una agradable sonrisa. Supuso que Sora también sonrió, pero no pudo verle la sonrisa por toda esa oscuridad. Sora se sentía en paz. A pesar de que la oscuridad que moraba dentro de él todavía seguía latiendo, pudo ver que era incapaz de hacerle daño a Kairi. Pudo sentir que solo trata de protegerla, por muy raro que sonase. Todos aquellos malos pensamientos de disiparon dejándole en un estado de paz. De nuevo volvió a abrazarla. Empezó a susurrarle lo mucho que lo sentía por haberla asustado antes... y le confeso la pesadilla que tuvo. Eso a Kairi no le importó. Ahora podía ver que aquella extraña oscuridad solo trataba de protegerla. Se sentía raro, sí, pero a la vez la reconfortaba.

De nuevo miró a Sora a la cara... y con timidez fue acercando su rostro hasta que sus labios se posaron en los del chico. Dejó las manos en sus hombros, tratando de hacer que Sora le respondiera, cosa que hizo enseguida. El joven la envolvió en sus brazos oscuros mientras sus labios se mantenían unidos, ambos dejándose llevar por el momento. De repente, aquella oscuridad que envolvía al chico comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, volviéndolo a la normalidad. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados disfrutando más de aquella sensación tan agradable. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron mutuamente. La chica le sonrió acariciando su rostro con cariño.

-Eres tú de nuevo...

-Sí... siempre lo he sido -Sora la abrazó con fuerza -. Kairi... te quiero.

-Y yo a ti... Sora.

Finalmente pudo confesarse, diciendo lo mucho que la amaba y de lo que la quería tenerla a su lado siempre. Kairi solo pudo sonreír y llorar de la felicidad abrazándolo igualmente. Se miraron a los ojos otra vez y se fundieron en otro beso, más apasionado, dejándose llevar, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

**FIN**

Bueno ¿qué les parecio? ¿reviews, tomatazos(?) ? .w. afsdfas xD espero que hayan disfrutado de este bonito rato. Si las ideas se me vienen haré más fics de este tipo afsdadsdf

Asi que nos leemos. SAYOOOOOONARA :D!


End file.
